1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a water clarification system. In particular, it relates to an apparatus and method of treating excessive algae growth by removing phosphorus-based contaminants, such as phosphates, from water.
2. Background of the Invention
An undesirable result of the use of agricultural products, such as fertilizers, is the unintended side effects related to their use. One serious side effect of fertilizers is the residual phosphorus which remains in the environment as a result of fertilizer use. In particular, large-scale use of fertilizer has caused significant environmental contamination. Contamination occurs in this manner: excess phosphorus is deposited in water runoff which eventually penetrates ground water, rivers, and lakes. This phosphorus promotes algae growth. In turn, the thriving algae growth creates an environment where water becomes murky, discolored, and filled with a variety of suspended particles. As a result, any fish or other organisms living in the water are adversely affected.
In addition to the environment in general, contained artificial water environments, such as Koi ponds, aquariums, swimming pools, can be especially susceptible to damage due to a lack of a flow of clean water. Koi ponds and aquariums are normally plagued with green, murky and often smelly water which defeats the whole purpose of enjoying the hobby.
There are numerous problems associated with poor water clarity and Quality. For example, the water may contain high levels of ammonia, nitrite and nitrate, it may have low levels of oxygen. The effect of this contamination is that it can adversely affect the skin and gills of fish, which in turn can create a stressful and unhealthy condition for fish. These contaminants can also make the water look green, murky, and can produce an unpleasant odor. As a result, maintaining the quality of the water may require constant water changes.
One solution to this problem is to attempt to remove the end result of the contamination, namely the algae, from the water using algaecide. While this will produce temporary improvement, it is not an effective or convenient way to address the problem. For example, the use of an algaecide may reduce the amount of algae in the water, but the chemicals in the algaecide may create other problems. It would be desirable to have a method of eliminating algae without the addition of harmful chemicals to the water.
Another approach to this problem has been an attempt to eliminate the cause of a rapid algae growth in water, rather than directly limit the amount of algae growth in the water. In particular, efforts have been made to develop methods of extracting phosphorus from water for the purpose of eliminating the material that is encouraging and facilitating rapid algae growth. It has been found that aluminum can be useful when attempting to reduce the amount of phosphorus in water. A number of products have been developed in an attempt to provide a material which would react with the phosphorus in the water for the purpose of eliminating it. One such attempt has been the development of alum pellets which are deposited in the water, and which react with the phosphorus over time. Unfortunately, the use of solid alum pellets has some disadvantages. In particular, these pellets sink to the bottom of the water and remain there while the slow process of reacting with the phosphorus takes place. It would be desirable to have a product which spreads uniformly through the water for the purpose of acting quickly and effectively without the inherent time delays associated with alum pellets.
Another approach to the problem has been the development of suspensions of aluminum salts, such as aluminum sulfate, as another method of reacting with phosphorus in the water. The problem associated with this method, as well as with the use of alum pellets, is that the aluminum particles given off by these methods tend to be large and are ineffective because they have difficulty flowing through filters in a water treatment system. It would be desirable to have a method of providing aluminum in an extremely fine size so that it can disperse and travel freely through a water filtration system.
While the prior art has attempted to address the problem of turbidity, discoloration, and particle contamination due to excessive algae growth in bodies all contained water, it has failed to provide a method of uniformly distributing aluminum throughout the body of water, and distributing aluminum in particle sizes small enough to freely flow through water filtration systems.